


Like an Island, Just Me and You

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Marijuana, Pining, Vaginal Fingering, fart jokes, gratuitous reference to Hayley Kiyoko lyrics, gratuitous references to canon, they both work shitty retail jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Lapis is in the habit of smoking weed after work with her coworker Amethyst, which can be difficult sometimes when you have a crush on said coworker.





	Like an Island, Just Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hooked on all these feelings  
> I know exactly what I'm feelin'  
> This love asylum, like an island, just me and you  
> You spent the night, you got me high  
> Oh, what did you do?
> 
> (Feelings, Hayley Kiyoko)

“I gotta get out of this goddamn uniform before I do anything else.”

Lapis followed Amethyst through the open door of her apartment, and Amethyst leaned behind her to flip on the light and twist the deadbolt closed again, then walked towards a pile of clothes in front of the dresser at the other end of the room.

Lapis had never been in her coworker’s apartment before--Lapis’s apartment was closer to work, so they used to hang out there with Lapis’s roommate, until Peridot complained about the smoke aggravating her asthma. “And you’re both obnoxiously stupid when you’re stoned, anyway. Go be idiots somewhere else!”

The rundown little studio was something of a disaster of clothes and books and other detritus (a spilled box of puzzle pieces, a bunch of old burned CD's without cases), but the unmade bed was clear of anything but sheets and a duvet and rather a lot of pillows, so she picked her way through the mess to sit down on it and drop her backpack on the floor and take off her shoes.

Lapis looked over just in time to see Amethyst pull the polo shirt of their uniform off over her head, name tag and all. Lapis caught a glimpse of the back of a cheap bra (from a brand sold at the big chain store they worked at) and tan skin and plump softness before Amethyst’s hair came back down to cover her back and Lapis forced herself to look out the window and its view of the brick of the next-door building. Just in time, too; since from the corner of her eye she saw Amethyst push her khakis off and bend over to pull up a pair of leggings. A long black tank top went over her head.

“Did you bring anything to change into?”

Amethyst’s leggings had holes at the knees and the tank top was so well-worn it was sliding off one shoulder. Oh, god.

“Earth to Lapis! You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah. I’m fine, just tired from work. Um. No, I didn’t bring anything to change into. I didn’t think about that.”

“Yeah, today sucked ass. I hate Sundays. D’you want to at least borrow a shirt so yours doesn’t smell like weed tomorrow? I mean anything of mine is gonna be huge on you but I know I have something clean.”

“Sure.”

Some digging around in a dresser drawer, and Amethyst tossed her a white t-shirt with a stiff iron-on design on the front.

Lapis changed into the t-shirt while Amethyst pulled another drawer open and other things were opened and closed: a glass jar, a plastic baggie. Lapis put her uniform top into her backpack at her feet, next to her notebook and empty lunch container and the novel she’d borrowed from Amethyst but still hadn’t finished.

“Holy shit, you really are swimming in that shirt.” Amethyst laughed, walking past her into the kitchenette.

Lapis smiled, she couldn’t help it. “You said it would be huge on me! But how old is this? Who’s Guitar Dad?”

She shrugged and handed the loaded bong and a lighter to Lapis. “Eh, old friend of mine from ages ago. You want first go since you’re the guest an’ all?”

“Oooh, so formal,” she teased, but she took them and lit up. Amethyst turned off the overhead light and pushed a plug into the wall below it, and strings of purple and white lights lit up, circled around the top of the room’s walls and looped haphazardly across the ceiling.

Lapis blew smoke out of her nose. She could already feel the muscles in her shoulders starting to relax. “Trying to create a mood, are we? You gonna turn on a blacklight while you’re at it?”

“The overhead light is too bright when I’m high, cut me some slack, dude.” Amethyst opened the beat-up laptop on her desk and started playing music. Lastly, she yanked the window open, sticky with uncountable layers of paint, before sitting down next to Lapis.

They handed the bong back and forth, holding their breath in turns before blowing in the general direction of the open window. The noise of traffic drifted up into the apartment, just as loud as Amethyst’s laptop, and both drowned out at intervals by the gurgling of the bong. The individual sounds all slowed down and changed as the cannabis took effect and Lapis sighed, so much stress floating away in the smoke. Amethyst put the bong on the nightstand and stood up to lean on the window sash to close it before wandering into the kitchen and opening and closing the freezer.

“What is this, anyway?” The words felt thick and slow in Lapis’s mouth. Amethyst bought stronger stuff than she did.

“What, the weed?” Amethyst set a pint of Ben&Jerry’s and two spoons next to the bong.

“No, whatever’s on the laptop.”

“It’s a playlist of shit I listen to a lot, but this song is Nicki Minaj.” Amethyst’s words had slowed down too. Or maybe it just seemed like she was talking slower.

“I know a couple of her songs, I think.”

“You think. Hah. Better’n listening to your roommate yell while playing World of Warcraft. What’d she call that one dude the last time I was over?”

“‘Shitty fucking cunt,’ I think.” Lapis giggled.

Amethyst giggled back, then said, “Shitty fucking cunt!” in a passable mimic of Peridot’s angry nasal voice.

“Shitty fucking cunt!” Lapis’s imitation wasn’t nearly as good, but she was laughing for real now.

“Shitty! Fucking! Cunt! ...Kitty shucking funt?!” Amethyst barely managed to get the words out between peals of laughter, flopping onto her back next to Lapis on the bed.

Amethyst’s hair was spread out underneath and behind her, the pale lilac of it made more intense by the lights, but before Lapis could get too caught up in looking at it, Amethyst grinned at her and blew a loud farting noise into her hand.

Everything was funnier high, and fart noises were no exception. Lapis put a hand to her mouth to make fart sounds back, but was laughing so hard she didn’t have enough breath, and that was funny too, and Amethyst responded with a spectacularly loud and long fart noise while waggling her eyebrows at her. Lapis gave up, clutching her middle and snorting and trying to catch her breath. Amethyst grabbed one of Lapis’s arms, pulled her down slightly, and blew an incredible fart into the inside of her elbow.

“Ahh! Amethyst! That tickles!” But Amethyst just did it again, then stopped because she was laughing too much herself, taking a few seconds to release Lapis’s arm.

She wiped it off with the hem of the t-shirt. “Gross, you slobbered on me!”

“Wet farts, sorry,” which made them both laugh again.

Lapis lay back on the bed, laughing and not even sure what was so was funny anymore. But she felt nice everywhere and happy from laughing.

She looked up at the lights on the ceiling. They were lovely, purple and white. She could almost see shapes in them, like constellations among stars, but the images were always just out of perception, hiding in the corners of her thoughts. The laptop played something with a thick beat, distorted by the tiny speakers, moving in and out of Lapis’s attention.

“The lights are really pretty.”

“Yeah, they are.”

She felt movement and looked over. Amethyst was on her side now, looking at her intently.

Lapis’s mouth was so dry. She should get some water soon.

“What?”

Amethyst reached over and traced Lapis’s tattoo, on the same arm she’d grabbed--a broken chain around one wrist. The light contact on the sensitive inside of her wrist made Lapis shiver.

“I’m still s’prised they don’t care about our tattoos at work.”

Amethyst had a big pink rose with a yellow star behind it on one forearm. Lapis wondered about Amethyst’s rose and star sometimes. But she never asked. And Amethyst never asked about the broken chain. It was all in the past now, anyway. It didn’t matter. Just like it didn’t matter that Amethyst’s top had ridden up and Lapis could see the curve of her tummy peeking out, or what lying on her side did to emphasize Amethyst’s cleavage, or the curve of her hips, or--

She didn’t want to think about all of this while she was high. That defeated the entire point.

“I bet the ice cream is thawed enough to eat by now.”

“Yeah, prob’ly.” They sat up and Amethyst pulled the lid off the pint. She moaned around her first spoonful and handed over the pint and the other spoon. “Fuck, this is good.”

“Yeah it is.” They had agreed on a favorite flavor a while ago and rarely deviated. Lapis always told herself she’d eat it slower and savor it longer, but stoned munchies meant the pint was handed back and forth just like the bong.

As the pint neared the bottom, a familiar voice came from the laptop speakers. Lapis startled a little, then looked over at Amethyst, who hadn’t noticed; she was scraping the bottom of the carton with her spoon. Maybe Amethyst just liked her music? Surely that was all.

They’d been friends for months now, after meeting in the break room of their shitty job. Lapis doesn’t remember who suggested they hang out and smoke up the first time, but it had become a nearly-weekly thing, and they’d fallen asleep in Lapis’s bed multiple times on nights Amethyst missed the last bus home. Nothing had ever happened, though. They’d wake up the next morning, and Amethyst would drag herself out of bed and say, “I gotta get going. See you at work later.” The moment Amethyst was out the door, she’d bury herself under the duvet and listen to the same couple of songs over and over on her phone and pity herself until she needed to get up.

But a week ago Peridot came to her room after Amethyst left, leaned on the doorway, and said in her usual blunt way, “Does she even know you’re gay?”

“No,” Lapis groaned. She didn’t even pull the covers off her face. Dealing with Peridot was the last thing she needed.

“Why haven’t you told her? Women with unnatural hair colors and tattoos who smoke weed seem unlikely to be homophobic.”

“It’ll make things weird if I tell her now. And she’ll _know._ ”

“So instead you’re going to let her sleep in your bed and then mope and listen to lesbian love songs over and over after she leaves. That’s a _great_ idea. Is she just too stoned to notice you’re into her, or what?”

“Go away, nobody asked for your fucking opinion.”

And that’s when Peridot had forbid Amethyst from coming over anymore, citing asthma and claiming they were both stupid when high. Whatever.

Lapis licked her sticky lips and moved to lie down on the bed all the way, as Amethyst put the spoons and empty pint back on the nightstand. Amethyst lay down too, and they faced each other again. It felt so good to lie down. Lapis tried to ignore the song from the laptop but it was impossible, the lyrics were burned into her brain.

Amethyst reached over, this time to touch Lapis’s messy hair. “It’s really faded. It’s like...sky blue, now.”

“I know. I need to bleach the roots again first. But it’s such a hassle.”

“Tell me about it.” Amethyst smirked, and Lapis smiled. Amethyst had far more hair to bleach and dye. “We should do it together sometime. It’d be more fun that way.”

Amethyst was still touching her hair, almost petting her. So Lapis reached a tentative hand over and twisted her fingers through a loose curl resting on Amethyst’s waist.

“Oh wow. Your hair is soft.”

“I spend way too much money on hair stuff. But I don’t wear any makeup. So it works out.”

“Mm.” Soft was an understatement, really. It was like palest lilac silk. Lapis slid the lock of hair around and through her fingers over and over.

She heard a quiet sound, and looked up at Amethyst’s face. She was still looking at Lapis’s hair--and she was mouthing along with the words of the song: _“This love asylum, like an island, just me and you..”_

Amethyst’s hand trailed down Lapis’s cheek and she touched her thumb to Lapis’s lip, just barely, her gaze following. Lapis thought she might float away.

“Lapis?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you, are you, like,” and then all in a rush, “iftheanswerisnothat’sokay--”

“I’m gay.”

“Oh,” she breathed out. “That’s, um. That’s good.” Amethyst was still looking at her lips, not her eyes.

“Is it?”

“But.” Amethyst licked her lips, staring at Lapis’s mouth like it was a puzzle that needed solving. “Do you mean, like, in general, or. Do you mean me.”

”Both.”

“Oh,” but it was a lot quieter this time.

“What about you?”

Amethyst just nodded.

Lapis felt her own hand shaking, as she reached up to pull Amethyst’s hand away from her face. She wiggled closer to Amethyst, sliding their fingers together. Amethyst finally looked up into Lapis’s eyes just as she moved forward the last few inches and kissed her.

Amethyst’s lips were big and plush and still a little sticky. Lapis could smell something floral from Amethyst’s hair. The kisses were soft at first; a question being asked and answered. Then Amethyst let go of Lapis’s hand and wrapped it around her low back to pull her in closer, their legs tangling, and rolled up off the pillow just enough to make it easier to kiss.

Amethyst broke away just enough to look at her and whisper, “Is this okay?”

“Oh god, please,” and Lapis pushed a hand into Amethyst’s hair to get it out of the way and kiss her harder. Amethyst tasted like ice cream and cannabis. She was so soft, her mouth was soft, everything about her was so soft--Lapis ran her other hand down Amethyst’s side, and slipped a hand under her shirt, just enough to slide it over her waist. Amethyst made a sound into their kiss, and Lapis was suddenly conscious of the heat pulsing between her legs.

Amethyst kissed her cheek and her ear and Lapis tilted her head back so Amethyst could kiss her neck and groan into her pulse.

“Fuck, Lapis, we could have done this ages ago.”

“Whatever, we’re doing this now.”

“Just tell me if you want me to slow down or stop or anything. Promise me you’ll tell me.”

“I promise, I promise, just come back.” Lapis wrapped her arms around Amethyst’s neck and both of her legs around one thick thigh. Amethyst leaned on one arm and grabbed Lapis’s butt with the other and pushed her thigh up against her, hard, and kissed her on the mouth again.

Rolling movement and rolling tongues and rolling breaths and Lapis was dizzy and gasping with it. Amethyst pushed up Lapis’s shirt and bra to lick and suck and Lapis arched and cried out, “Ah!”

A cool breath and a soft kiss on both little points, then, “Mmm, you first, what d’you want?”

“Touch me, please, god.” The horrible work pants and her undies were soon gone, along with the t-shirt and her bra.

“You, too; I want to see you.”

“Okay, okay, hold on.” Amethyst sat up and put her hair up with the elastic around her wrist, her long bangs sliding out, then wiggled out of her leggings and pulled off her tank top and unclasped her bra.

The moment the bra was off, Lapis’s hands took its place, holding heavy breasts towards her mouth, a nipple stiffening against her tongue, so good, and Amethyst gasped out, “Wait, wait, it’s your turn right now!”

“I know, but I’ve wanted to.”

Amethyst’s body pressed against her side, warm and substantial and grounding; and Amethyst’s hand slid down the flat plane of her belly and skimmed the crests of her hips and her legs moved to make room for Amethyst’s hand and--”Oh!”

“Show me how you like it.” Lapis reached down to put her hand over Amethyst’s, until she caught on to what Lapis wanted. Lapis barely heard her murmur, “Like that?”

“Yes! Like that!” Lapis groped at Amethyst’s breasts and closed her eyes, and Amethyst’s fingers slipped against her, “Oh, just like that, that’s perfect, oh, oh,” and she knew Amethyst was watching her face but she didn’t care, she was winding tighter and tighter and--

It felt like she was coming forever, deep slow pulses, her hips pushing into Amethyst’s fingers, and Amethyst didn’t stop until she fell back, still panting and twitching.

“Holy shit, Lapis, I think all my neighbors heard you. I’m not mad,” she said, and kissed Lapis’s frown. “They’ll live. And it’s nice to know I did well.”

“Yeah, you did. But god, I’m thirsty, aren’t you?”

“Wait just a sec.” Amethyst got up to get two glass and fill them and Lapis watched her both ways, naked and nothing hidden by her long hair, and felt another shivery pulse, and another wave of wanting.

Lapis gulped down water, and watched Amethyst with one eye. She was looking away but obviously restless, moving her legs and wiggling one foot, until the mostly-empty glasses were set down next to the bong and ice cream carton.

She couldn’t resist stroking a hand up Amethyst’s thigh as she asked, “Your turn now. Any requests?”

Amethyst looked down at Lapis’s hand then up at her eyes. “Is it too much to ask for oral?”

“No, god, I want to.”

“Are you sure?”

Lapis kissed her, then said in her ear, “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Lie down.”

Lapis thought that one day she’d have to take her time kissing every possible inch of Amethyst, but not tonight. So instead, after a few moments of lazily making out, she paid attention to each of Amethyst’s breasts, listening to Amethyst’s noises and feeling Amethyst’s hands tangle in her short hair, and she rubbed her face in soft belly before grabbing one of the pillows to put under Amethyst’s butt and sliding down between her legs.

Amethyst’s bent knees and big soft thighs and gorgeous labia, shiny even in the low light, and oh, she smelled so good, and at the first kiss of Lapis’s mouth to her vulva one of Amethyst’s hands was in her hair again, not tugging or directing, just holding on.

So wet and warm and perfect in her mouth and against her tongue, and after a little direction--”Harder than that, yeah, yeah, and a little up? Right there! Fuck!”--Lapis wrapped an arm around a thigh and settled in.

Humming sounds, too low to be whimpers, and she looked up and Amethyst was biting her lip and groping her own breast with the hand that wasn’t in Lapis’s hair, and it was the best thing she’d ever seen, and she groaned into Amethyst, who looked down at her and made eye contact and moaned out, “Oh, fuck,” before tilting her head back and repeating it, “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck.”

It was obvious when Amethyst neared orgasm--the hand in her hair tightened and thighs shook and breathing quickened until a deep inhale--and then Amethyst was moaning and moving and Lapis did her best to keep going until Amethyst was done, relaxing and letting go of her hair.

Lapis sat up and Amethyst looked up at her and laughed. “Oh shit, it’s all over your face.”

She found the t-shirt she’d been wearing and wiped off her face before tossing it back on the floor. Amethyst pulled the pillow out from under her butt and dropped it next to the shirt before pulling up the sheet and duvet, and they lay down facing each other again, their hands meeting between them.

The playlist had ended at some point and the only sounds were the muted late-night traffic and each other’s breathing. The effects of the cannabis were mostly worn off but Lapis still felt relaxed and hazy.

Amethyst sighed. “M’sorry I didn’t say anything earlier. The first time I stayed at your place, and you let me sleep over, I thought, she’d never let you do this if she knew you liked her as more than a friend.”

“And I sometimes woke up and wondered what you’d do if I just started, like, cuddling you.”

“Awww, you wanted to cuddle me?” Amethyst was smiling.

“Yes! I did! I also wanted to have sex with you, okay,” and Lapis was smiling back.

“Mmm. What about cuddling after sex? Because that sounds really nice, right now.”

“Oh, yes, but can I be the big spoon?”

“Hell, yeah.” Amethyst rolled over and scooted back, and Lapis wiggled behind her and wrapped one arm over Amethyst’s waist, her face near Amethyst’s neck, took a slow deep breath, and was soon asleep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by two pieces of fan art. First is this one, which was posted not long after Last One Out of Beach City, and is easily one of my fave fan art pieces of Amethyst:  
> http://dunyun-rings.tumblr.com/post/157582998675/i-cant-believe-that-amethyst-canonically-listens
> 
> Second is this one of Lapis, which was posted less than a week ago:  
> http://vivisarts.tumblr.com/post/168241514206
> 
> Once I saw the one of Lapis....well. My brain started having....ideas. Though I have to say--this was originally going to be a silly short thing, and then it turned into a longer thing with pining and song references.
> 
> Speaking of which: for the Hayley Kiyoko fans out there, yes, I know, Sleepover would have been on-theme, too. 
> 
> Feel free to assume they live in a state where marijuana is legal. (I do.)
> 
> Lastly: Jaspurr pointed out recently on tumblr, that Peridot is constantly using the equivalent of gem cursing to insult people, and that in human au's it makes sense for her to swear a lot and suggested that human!Peridot would be "calling everyone who annoys her a bunch of shitty fucking cunts." Which I reblogged and promptly swore to include in my next human au fic. Mission accomplished. :D


End file.
